<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Острый угол by Varda_Elentari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408627">Острый угол</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari'>Varda_Elentari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reservoir Dogs (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Embedded Video, Enemy Lovers, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, UST, cops and robbers, enemy to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ларри получил свою часть бриллиантов и живет хорошо и спокойно. А через несколько лет его нашел Фредди.<br/>Larry got the diamonds and lives well and quietly. A few years later Freddie found him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Острый угол</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- Трек: Григорий Лепс — Одежда Между<br/>- Кадры из фильмов " Убийца полицейских" (1983)", "Бешеные псы" (1991), "Криминальное чтиво" (1994), "Детектор лжи" (1997).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                         <iframe></iframe></p><p>Я узнал твой взгляд –</p><p>Он как острый угол.</p><p>Мы ведь шах и мат,</p><p>Вспышка и уголь.</p><p>Кровь от нас – чистый рай.</p><p>Мы – бинт и боль,</p><p>Яд и жало.</p><p>Улей – ты, я – рой,</p><p>Но так мало ночи мне,</p><p>Я распят на тебе.</p><p>You're my! Все лишнее снимай!</p><p>Душу мне оставь, одежду забирай.</p><p>Ты меня вдыхай, пулями глотай,</p><p>Сделать пора</p><p>Шаг через край.</p><p>И всё!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>